The present disclosure relates generally to a cleaning composition including one or more non-ionic surfactants and a glycol ether. The combination of a non-ionic surfactant and a glycol ether provides improved grease removal on animate surfaces, and in particular, skin. Accordingly, the cleaning compositions of the present disclosure are useful as skin cleaning compositions such as used in liquid hand soaps, as well as for inclusion in cleansing personal products such as cleaning wipes.
Conventional detergent cleansers for soil removal have included volatile organic compounds (VOCs). Many high VOC content materials are excellent solvents and possess excellent cleaning properties. For example, d-limonene has proven to be a powerful solvent; thereby, providing a significant cleaning benefit. In recent years, however, stringent restrictions on the amounts and types of these materials that can be emitted into the atmosphere have been imposed. Although not specifically considered hazardous air pollutants, VOCs are thought to contribute to the overall lowering of air quality.
Accordingly, there is a need for cleaning compositions and cleansing products including the cleaning compositions that provide effective skin cleaning and skin degreasing without the use of VOCs. It would further be advantageous if the cleaning compositions were phase stable.